The ability to print electronic circuits has several advantages. It is generally faster and less expensive to print the features than to perform the repeated steps of depositing, masking and etching layers to form the connections on a conventional printed circuit board (PCB). Image files can be used to direct the printing of the circuits, rather than reticles used in forming the masks. Printers may also be less expensive than photolithography steppers and other equipment needed to form the circuits by more conventional methods.
Currently, printed circuits are combined with discrete components, such as integrated circuit chips, memory chips, batteries, connectors, logic chips, etc., by mounting the discrete electronics on a conventionally manufactured printed circuit board and then connecting the printed electronic circuit substrate, such as flexible tape, etc. For purposes of this discussion here, all of the discrete electronics will be referred to as ‘chips.’ This process may involve heating, ultrasonic agitation and underfill. The bonding process may also involve the use of anisotropic conductive tape and a pressure bond.
Generally, in current electronic circuit architectures, the interconnects for the discrete electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, reside on the printed circuit board (PCB), and the chips are ‘flip-chip’ mounted, such that the interconnects face downward towards the board. To combine the discrete electronics with printed electronic circuits, the chips are mounted with their interconnects facing upwards, and then the lines are printed to connect the chips together for operation. Interconnects may include solder balls, such as ball grid arrays used to connect chips to conventional printed circuit boards.